Royal Betrothal
by LilAnimegurl
Summary: *Chapter 2 now up*Woo hoo! Yeah!! Revised and thought out. (Not really! But what the hell?) Anywho just read the dang story and umm Review. I love feedback and be sensitive with the flames!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimers do not own DBZ.I just own the characters that you don't here in any of the shows. 

Part 1: 

As a young princess flied off to her secret place she keep wondering what her parent's were thinking betrothing her to the prince of sayjins! She was only 15 and they were coming in one day to meet each other. Princess Sierra's thoughts trailed off to what had just happened. 

Five minutes ago 

"Dear we have something to tell you that is very important to us and to you. Especially you," Queen Sinai told her daughter beside her her husband King Garret. 

"What is it mother?" Sierra asked. 

Seeing her mother's palace so beautiful as it always was. 

"Well," her mother said "a week ago we betrothed you with Prince Trunks of the sayjins," Queen Sinai said. 

Knowing that her daughter was going to be just more than surprised with her and her father. 

Sierra let the news sink in. Before she talked she cursed within her mind _'Damnit!!'_

"I refuse to marry him." she said calmly. She held back tears. She wasn't going to break down in front of her parents she refused to. 

She had so many emotions running through her anger, sadness, betrayal,. She felt that her heart was yanked out of her chest. 

"There is no yes or no, Sierra you must marry him." Her father told her calmly. 

By this time she just felt like going on the floor and starting to cry and kick like a two year old would do, but she just tried to stayed calm. Which was to her surprise was accomplishing. 

"I don't see why I _have _to I barely I don't know him at all." Sierra explained. 

"Tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning," Her father said. 

"Okay I just need to get some fresh air, and think things over." Sierra said she quickly walked out of the room. Held back a sob by biting her lower lip. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her purple eyes with hints of gold showed anger and pain. 

"That went well. Don't you think?" Sinai asked sarcastically sitting down on a near by couch. 

~*Sierra's Secret Place*~ 

Sierra's slender legs were inside the crystal blue lake. The only sound that was in this peaceful place was the sobbing of the young princess. Her long whit skirt was getting wet but at the moment she didn't care. The only thing she could do was let the news sink in deep and deeper into her mind. Her freedom was taken away from her now. She didn't have the right to fall in love with no other man. She wasn't aloud to do anything. except just sit there and wait for the prince to come and take her hand and freedom. She let the tears in her eyes fall down freely down her cheeks. Sierra hugged her knees helplessly knowing that there was nothing she could do. 

"Why me?" she sobbed in to her knees. 

~Back at the Planet Vegeta~ 

"Why!" Prince Trunks demanded loudly. He too had just found out about the betrothal with the princess from the planet Crystal. 

"Because that's the only way to maintain peace with them!" King Vegeta yelled at him with his wife next to him Queen Bulma. He was starting to get annoyed by his son's responds "why" every time he says something to him. 

"I've heard that's she's a very nice girl," Queen Bulma told her son as she put a hand on her son's shoulder, "We go tomorrow morning at 6:00. so go and get some rest." She spoke calming and firmly. Trunks stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

"I don't know how they'll stand each other tomorrow morning," Vegeta question. 

"Don't worry about it. He'll get used to the fact." Bulma said comforting. 

"Guess your right," He said. 

~Back with Trunks~ 

"Damn, Damn, Damn, and a million times damn," Trunks said to himself, "I don't want to get married I'm only 16 for the love of God!" 

He didn't go to rest as he was told. He just wondered around the palace thinking of how Princess Sierra took the news. Even thought why his parents hadn't just signed a treaty? Maybe because the people from Crystal didn't believe in a piece of paper they needed something more something untouchable. That would be the children of the two races. 

"How are we supposed to live together? We don't know each other." he said sitting in railing of a balcony looking at the star filled sky. Not knowing that a certain princess was doing the same.   


Author's Note: End Of Part 1 You are going to have to wait for part 2 Don't think I'm evil cuz I'm not....now anyway. I know the chapter was a little short but that's the way I started. Next time I'll try to make it longer. Don't forget to review! 

PS to those who read Mysterious Child I'm working on the chapter right now!! I wanna make it nice and long for yah all!^___^ Well see yah :-) 


	2. The Meeting

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this, please forgive me. Anyway I know that the first chapter sucked! I know everything was made with a rush, not detailed but that's why the chapter wasn't as long either. Anyway thanx to someone who gave me a nice reality slap and told me what was wrong with the first chapter this one will be longer thanx :-)!I'm trying with all my heart and soul to get this one as perfect as it can get so R & R and there will be more details and yada yada yada. Well on with the story! See yah :-)   
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z :::sob::: but I own some of the characters that are MINE so don't sue me!   


~Part 2~ 

When Sierra woke up that morning she wished she hadn't her brain unfortunately reminded her that today was when she was going to meet 'Prince Trunks'. _"I still can't believe the fact that I'm going get married. The question now is when."_ she thought to her self. She stayed in bed for 5 minutes just to wake up more relaxed. Knowing that she wouldn't get her dream land so she got from her bed. As she got up she noticed the what time it was, 5:30 am she wished that they would change there minds about coming here, but she doubted it though her father was a Saiyan and he was very hard headed when he wanted to do something he will do it no matter what. She went to her bathroom to get ready for the coming of the royal Saiyan family. Her bathroom was rather large, but she got used to it. Her bathroom was a light blue color with white, the tub was in a corner there was a shower in the other, a full length mirror was there in a corner, the he sink was white with gold a gold fountain. At the top of the fountain was a regular mirror. Sierra looked herself in it. What she saw was one very miserable person. A tear fell from her eye and rolled down to her cheek, she just wiped off. 

As she got dressed she wore her usual royal family clothes. It wasn't a dress sort of. It was white with gold lining on the edges of the skirt. The top part of the skirt stopped to her hips and a little below her belly button. Her skirt was slit on the sides up until mid thigh and her shirt covered her half her stomach up and it was sleeveless. She wrapped her tail around her thigh like she would always do. Soon she started to walk towards her chamber doors to meet her father and mother in the throne room. For some odd reason she didn't feel nervous, nor anxious. Though her curiosity was urging her togo faster, she wanted to know to whom her hand was going to be given to. 

"Good morning!" exclaimed Sina. She seemed in a very excited mood about The King, Queen, and Prince coming today. "They'll be coming any moment now." 

"Oh joy." Seirra mumbled sarcastically to her self. She wasn't at all happy today. Then all of sudden there was a bright light coming from the teleportal machine. You could see three figures coming into focus. It was hard to see because of the blinding bright light. 

"They're here" Garret said with a smirk. 

Half an hour earlier at planet Vegeta~ 

"Damn it wasn't a dream!" said Trunks. Hoping what he had found out yesterday was all just a nightmare. As he got up from bed he thought about how maybe Sierra was. "Probably a spoiled brat." he thought bitterly to himself. As he went to put on his clothes on, to then meet his family in their throne room. Were they would meet to leave for Crystal. 

He wore a pair of black jeans, a navy blue long sleeved shirt, his armor went on top of it all. Then his long black cape, and his sword came on which was on a belt around his hip but was across his back when he was in a fighting tournament. He then joined his family getting ready to leave for planet Crystal. 

"Well are you ready to go Trunks?" Vegeta asked his son rather calmly. Trunks just nodded, and then looked at his mother then away to see his surrounding once more. 

"It'll all be fine. You'll see" he replied soothingly to him. He just sighed. 

Then they went into the teleportal. Vegeta pressed that buttons to take them to the Crystal, and in an instant they were there, they heard a male's voice say "They're here."   


~Back on the planet Crystal 

The royal family of crystal saw the the Royal Saiyan Family come in. Their parents greeted each other warmly, even Vegeta! He was usually very cold to people. But since he knew Garret since they were children he gave him the respect he deserved. 

"Well nice to finally meet you Trunks." Sina said warmly smiling at Trunks. 

"Yes good to finally meet your son Vegeta. He looks much like you." Garret commented to Vegeta. 

"This is my daughter Princess Sierra." continued Sina. Sierra went up front to where her mother was." Hello I'm Princess Sierra of the Crystal Kingdom" she replied what she was taught to say since was 5 years old, and then she bowed. '_I feel so stupid doing this.'_ she thought to herself. 

All Trunks was doing was looking up and down Sierra. 'So_ maybe she's not a spoiled brat, neither is she ugly.'_ he thought to himself. He saw that she had dark ebony hair, nice creamy skin, and the deepest violet eyes he had ever seen in his life. _'Somebody can get lost in those eyes.'_ he thought to himself, while smirking. 

All Sierra did was not look at Trunks ,though she did feel eyes on her. So she looked to his direction and saw him for the first time. She saw that he had lavender hair that hung in a mushroom cut with two pieces oh his bangs hanging in front of his face ,light crystal blue eyes, and a very built body. But she still shot him a 'what the hell do you think your doing' look, and all he did was shoot one back that said 'nothing'. 

_'Whoops.'_ Trunks thought to him self. His thought were interrupted by King Garret that was now talking. 

"Sierra, dear please show Prince Trunks where his room will be. Also show him around the palace. Then meet us at the court yard for breakfast." Garret told his daughter. 

"Yes father." Sierra replied, bowed, and motioned Trunks to come with her. 

When Garret saw that they were out of ear-shot he started talking to Vegeta and his wife. 

"So how did Trunks take it when you broke the news to him?" Garret asked 

"Not like we expected it to go." sighed Bulma. 

"They'll get over it, let's not worry." Sina said. 

"Let's hope so." they all sighed. 

With Trunks and Sierra 

They walked in silence side by side. You could hear the soft clicking of their shoes. The silence was loud to her. She was thinking of something to say when her thoughts were interrupted. 

"So how exactly do you plan for me to remember were I have to go to get around here? "Trunks asked he had never seen this kingdom before. 

"Well it's called asking for help you know." Sierra replied. She finally stopped in front of a pair af huge doors. She stepped into the room Trunks following behind her. 

"This is your room." Sierra said simply. "I'm pretty sure you won't lose yourself in here." 

"Thanks." 

"Your welcome." 

"Isn't there anything fun you can do around here." he said coming closer to Sierra. Sierra lifted an eyebrow. 

"Like?" 

"Maybe a sparing match?" he challenged. 

"Done." she said smirking and walking out of the room and walking to the sparing room Trunks looked after her before walking behind her. 

Author's Note: Wahahahahhaha!!!! weird guy with the deep voice that previews the next epos. of DBZ*:Could temptation be approaching? Or is someone going to their butts kicked? clears throat Anywho! Did you like?????????????????????// Do tell in your review wahahaha. Any suggestions e-mail them to me ^_^ I'll consider if they follow the plot. Fair enough? ^^ 


End file.
